A Midnight Snack
by Quillpens
Summary: Steve can't sleep and decides to make himself a hot beverage to try and cheer up. He ends up running into Thor and fluffiness ensues!


Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story. Steve is going to be a bit OOC, but that's to be expected.

Steve stared up at the cloud filled sky from his bedroom window and shuddered as he saw snow start to fall. He tore his eyes from the sky and glanced at the clock on his nightstand, it was just past 2 am.

Steve groaned under his breath and ran both of his hands through his hair. "Why in God's name am I awake at this hour?" he mumbled to himself. Refusing to have yet another sleepless night, Steve crawled back into

his loving bed and curled up into its warmth. An hour passed, but try as he might, he just couldn't get back to sleep. Surrendering himself to his fate, he got up, pulled on a hoodie over his tee shirt and made his way

down into the kitchen. Once there, before he had a chance to ask Jarvis to turn the lights on over the coffee maker for him, the lights clicked on over both the coffee maker and the sink.

Steve smiled thanked the always cheerful AI for the gesture and began to make himself some of his favorite hot chocolate. As he waited for the milk to heat up, he leaned against the counter and sighed heavily then ran his hands over his face. "God, I hate being lonely." Steve whispered to himself. As he put his hands down, he almost cried out in surprise. Thor stood in front of him, clad in only a pair of tight fitting sweatpants and a knowing smile. Panting, Steve tried to

calm down his now speeding heart rate and hide the blush that was forcing its way up onto his face at the same time whilst trying to keep his voice low. "Thor! You scared the daylights out of me! What are you doing up at this hour?"

Thor just smiled at him and shook his head then walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a very large mug. "If it is alright with you, I would like to try some of your hot chocolate." The brawny Norse God

mumbled in a sleepy tone.

Steve smiled at that and nodded. "Of course. Take a seat, it will be done shortly." Turning back to the stove, Steve quickly made a very large amount of the hot chocolate and after adding a small splash of french

vanilla coffee creamer, filled Thor's large mug and his own cup and very carefully carried them over to the center island where Thor sat watching every movement that Steve made. Steve set the mug down in front of Thor

and was surprised when the man didn't immediately pick up the mug and drain it like he normally did. Steve sat opposite him and lightly blew on the liquid before taking a sip. As he did, he watched over the rim of his cup

and found Thor mimicking him. The question was on Steve's tongue as they both set thier cups down, but before he got to ask, he saw Thor close his eyes and slowly lick the small drips of chocolate off of his lips, while moaning

under his breath. Steve's swore his heart stopped at the sound while a certain part of his anatomy responded instantly. He gripped his mug as tight as he could without shattering it and smiled through his rising heart rate as Thor's

eyes opened again to meet his. "I take it you like my special hot chocolate then?" Steve whispered, hoping that Thor wouldn't catch the hint of arousal in his voice.

Thor grinned and took another gulp then spoke quietly. "It is wonderful, my Captain. Thank you." Steve blushed at the nickname and sighed under his breath. "You can call me Steve, Thor. Outside of the battlefield, you

may call me Steve."

Thor smirked at him and nodded. "Well then, thank you, Steve." Thor said back with a more than a hint of lust in his voice. The way his name slid off of Thor's tongue in such a manner, made Steve certain that if he was still that scrawny kid from Brooklyn that he used to be, he would've had a severe nosebleed at the moment. Steve just smiled and internally began screaming at himself to try and force the unwanted erection away.

Acting as if nothing was going on, he took another sip from his drink and watched as Thor gulped at his then cursed under his breath at the mug as he burnt his tongue on the last bit. Steve couldn't stop the extremely unmanly giggle that erupted from his mouth if he wanted to.

Realizing what he had done, he immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and stared at Thor wide eyed. Behind his hand, Steve mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Thor. That wasn't funny, I..." Steve stopped mid sentence as Thor pinned him with a glare, making Steve's not so comfortable problem disappear within a matter of seconds. Steve uncomfortably finished his drink then silently stood and took he and Thor's cups over to the sink. He had just begun to wash them when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He gasped from the contact and went to pull away, only to be pulled back rather forecefully. Glancing behind him, Steve saw Thor smiling down at him and Steve felt a wave of lust wash over his body as a mental video of Thor taking him here in front of the sink played in his mind. Once again, Steve lost control of his mouth and a soft but lust filled moan escaped from his throat. A red hot blush crept over his neck and neither the sound nor the blush went unnoticed by Thor who let out a husky laugh, then leaned down and whispered in Steve's ear while gently running his hands over Steve's waist. "How long, Steve?"

Steve panted under his breath for a moment before smiling and leaning back into Thor. "Since the day we met, but you were with Jane. Once you told me you broke up with her, the feelings multiplied more and more everyday."

Steve felt Thor lay his head on his shoulder and smile into it. A few minutes later, Steve don't know how they got there, but he was being pushed back onto Thor's king sized, down feather mattress and being undressed. Hours of activity later, Steve kissed Thor's neck then buried himself into the egyptian cotton sheets before whispering, "Thor, what are we now? Do we remain friends or are we...more?"

Thor laughed quietly and smiled, pulling Steve into him. "We're so much more than friends now, Steve. So much more."


End file.
